User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Pokemon Sun and Moon review! (Final Blog 2/3.)
Hello guys! Ender here! And today I will be doing a completely MCSM unrelated blog! I was thinking of what non MCSM blog I should do, I couldn't decide for a while, then I realized that this game would be the perfect subject for the blog! (Please don't remove this blog admins, the Pokemon wiki doesn't allow blogs.) Now without further ado, let's get riiiight into the review! (Also, if you don't understand what I'm talking about, please don't bash this blog.) Some things to say before the actual review. Before I talk about the gameplay, I thought I should tell you guys about my team when I first beat the game! ~My starter.~ My starter was a pretty tough choice, but I finally decided on my starter in November, and what one did I choose? Well based on my blog about when I asked you guys which one I should pick, I decided on... L..... I..... T..... T..... E.... N.... Popplio. Yep, that's right, despite Litten getting more votes, combined Popplio got more votes, with 3 votes for Popplio and 2 votes for "Its completely up to you." Popplio got more votes because Popplio would have been my choice if it was completely up to me. Also I hate Littens evolutions and cats in general so that was also why. Anyways, I thought I would have to SR for HOURS to get a female Popplio, but NOPE, I got a female the first try! Anyways enough of that, now for her statistics: Nickname: Aris. Gender: Female. Species: Primarina, (Popplios final evo.) Current level: 76. Moves: Sparkling Aria, Moonblast, Psychic, Scald. My second permanent teammate I picked up on the second island on route 5, Fomantis. NickName: Deffler. (Why? I caught a mantis one time when I went to Mexico a few years ago, I named him Deffler and played with him for a while, then a big spider killed him...) Gender: Male. Species: Lurantis. (Fomantis's evo.) Current Level: 72. Moves: Petal Blizzard, Sunny Day, Solar Blade, False swipe. My third permanent team member I also found on the second island, the poisonous and flammable Salandit. Nickname: Melody. Species: Salazzle. (Female Salandit evolve into Salazzle, so I had to search for a bit.) Gender: Female. Current Level: 72. Moves: Flamethrower, Toxic, Dragon Pulse, Sludge Bomb. My fourth member I found at the third island, Alolan Geodude. Nickname: Shocker. Species: Alolan Golem. (Alolan Geodude's final evolution.) Gender: Male. Current level: 78. Moves: Stone Edge, Explosion, Heavy Slam, Wild Charge. My fifth member was also found at the third island, that being the cuddly and cold Alolan Vulpix! Nickname: Cyril. Species: Alolan Ninetails. Gender: Male. Current Level: 75. Moves: Extrasensory, Ice Beam, Dazzling Gleam, Frost breath. My sixth and final team member I actually never expected to catch, the darkest and cruelest hearted reptile of them all, Sandile. Nickname: Acronix. Species: Krookodile. (Sandile's final evo.) Gender: Male. Level: 79. Moves: Crunch, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Dragon Claw. Team members I had to leave behind :'( Sabre The Lycanroc. (Swapped for Shocker.) Sam the Toucannon. (Get it? Sam the Toucan XD) (Swapped for nobody, after he evolved I put him in the box.) Grimace the Alolan Grimer. (Swapped for Cyril.) Emily the Bewear. (Named after Em of MCSM) (Swapped for Acronix.) The Game itself. Okay, enough about my team, now for my thoughts on the game. BEWEAR (Geddit?) SPOILERS FOR SUN AND MOON AHEAD. From the moment I started the game, I knew I was in for a good one! And boy was I right, the game's story is great, I love the characters they introduced, especially Lillie, Hau, Gladion, and Acerola. I love how they finally removed the annoying HM's (Hidden Moves.) from the games, I love the trials of the region, I love most of the new Pokemon except for Gumshoos (Seriously, it looks like DONALD TRUMP for goods sake.), Bewear (Ugly and overrated.), Litten and its evolutions (Ugly and overrated as well.), and Rowlet and its evolutions (Ugly, Overrated, AND weak.) I love the story of the Aether foundation, it's just so interesting, they're probably my favourite Pokemon villains of all time, well no actually, that award goes to the OTHER villainous team, Team Skull! And the end of the game, which I will not spoil, legitimately made me cry so much, it's just so emotional and heartwarming. FINAL THOUGHTS. This is probably the best Pokemon that Nintendo has made as of right now, I give it a 10/10 for rating, but I wish I could give it a 1,000,000/10, but that's too ridiculous. And the game taught me something, always look out for your friends and your allies, and that anyone can turn on you, even your own M... *Gets a brick thrown at head because I was about to say major spoiler.* I also learned that team change is a good thing, because I had a team planned in November (Primarina, Toucannon, Lycanroc, Salazzle, Ninetails, and Kommo-o. But that ended up changing, and I'm pleased to say I'm more happy with the team I have now then the one I had planned!) Alright, that's all from me, I wanna hear from YOU now, what did you think of my blog? Was it a good review? Or if you've played sun and moon, tell me the team you used/plan in the comments below! (If you're unsure about anything I talked about, Go to Bulbapedia, they can explain things better than me.) Category:Blog posts